Commander Kid
by SgtFanFic
Summary: This is about a yoshi named Commander Kid (CK for short), hes a kid but he packs a punch. Rated K. Mild violence, Crude Humor.
1. Birth of a Hero

**A/N: This is a story about a Fan Character I made. He is a young yoshi and he might make you laugh time to time. I'm new to so this is my first story. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

This is a story about a yoshi who was born around the time of war. When shyguys were under the command of Baby Bowser. Sadly, his parents were killed soon after he was born. And according to Yoshi Code section eight paragraph nine sentence ten, all yoshis with no name will assume the name Yoshi until the parents of said yoshi rename him/her or chief renames him/her. So for now the person of our story's name is Yoshi.

"Get that baby to shelter!" the chief shouted. "The shyguys are coming!" he added pointing to shyguys marching in on stilts, bob-ombs ready. So the yoshi was taken inside to a nearby shelter where he was raised by the chief.

* * *

**One Year Later.**

* * *

"LETS GO MOVE!" his voice boomed, the yoshi's getting spears, darts, and bob-ombs ready.

"Who knew the kid could me so…Loud!" said a yoshi.

"No kidding! I guess they don't call him Commander Kid for nothing…" said another.

Yes. It had been one year since the yoshi was born. He was enlisted into the army very quickly. He had now earned the nick-name Commander Kid (or CK for short). The One-year-old yoshi stood there leading yoshis into battle. The war had raged on for a year now and was coming to an end. The yoshis had the Shyguys pinned. Commander Kid was about to execute his master plan.

_While the yoshis distract them, I'll get that snoby little brat Bowser Jr.!_ Thought Commander Kid._ Then this war will be over…Finaly…Over…_

There was an all out brawl in the front of the castle. It was a full frontal assault. Commander Kid snuck around back to sneak in and attack Bowser Jr. He began feeling the wall for a good entrance. He even got out a pad and pencil and worked his math out. Then, it was time for his stealthy entrance...

**CRASH!**

Commander Kid had head-butted the wall down.

_They wont suspect a thing…_ he thought.

_Now where is that turtle… _Commander Kid had been scanning the area to see if he could find Bowser Jr.'s room.

"Hey what was that noise?"

_Oh no!_

"No idea, it came from over there, let's go check it out."

Two shyguys were now on there way near Commander Kid. Thinking quick, he ran down the hallway stopping at every pillar and column to hide behind, check for enemies, and then run again.

* * *

_There it is!_ Commander Kid thought to himself, spotting a huge door that was located in the center of the castle (give or take fifty inches.).

_Creeeeeeeeeaaaaaaak. _Commander Kid flinched, hoping not to get anyone's attention with the creaky door. Commander Kid walked into the room. Every step making a clopping sound, due to the openness of the room. _Clap Clap Clap._ Commander Kid whirled around to find a magikoopa dressed in purple facing him.

"Welllll done 'Commander'," said the purple magikoopa. "No really, great job. Honestly this is the last thing I expected. I thought we had this all wrapped up. I mean, the plan seemed full proof. Enslave the shyguys. Kill the yoshis, and take the island and make it the headquarters for world domination."

"Who are you?" Commander Kid asked firmly.

"Why, I'm your counterpart." The purple magikoopa responded. Commander Kid knew this meant he was the commander, even though Commander Kid was sort of a nick-name. "Normally I wouldn't tell you my name but sence your going to die anyway I might as well tell you." The purple magikoopa swung his arm back, spawning a wand with a black and red bulb. "I am Kammer! The Commander of the Bowser Jr. Army! Magikoopa of darkness!"

Commander Kid clenched his fists and got in a battle stance.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. Yeah, he's a kid and all but he's violent. My story is going to be kept kid-friendly and Nintendo/Mario appropriate. This is so I don't go out of character with things. Other stories will match characters.**

**P.s. If you liked this, it will be a series. I might not do many one-shots. **


	2. The Battle

**A/N: So in this chapter Kammer and Commander Kid are going to have their first battle. And trust me this will NOT be the last. Anyway… I don't know what else to say really…so…see you at the end of the chapter I guess…**

* * *

There they were. Commander Kid and Kammer about to face off. Both in fight-ready positions. Commander Kid made the first move. A swift punch to the gut. While Kammer was leaning over in pain Commander Kid didn't waste any time. He quickly ran back up to Kammer and brought his knee up to Kammer's face. Kammer fell backwards but quickly got back up. He teleported up to Commander Kid and smacked him with his wand. Kammer then hit him form the opposite direction from the last hit (this time from the right and to his legs) and tripped him. While down Commander Kid did a tumble roll underneath Kammer and came up from behind and gave a kick to the face.

"You little brat!" Kammer exclaimed getting up from the blow. Commander Kid came up for another fatal kick but ended up getting his leg caught by Kammer and then thrown across the room.

"Errg…" Commander Kid mumbled getting up, holding his injured shoulder.

Kammer noted this time to strike and seized it. He was about to cast a spell to increase his and his family's age rate by one thousand years, causing them to perish all at once. He raised his wand and started to chant the spell when suddenly-

**_POW!_**

Commander Kid's knee met with Kammer's wand causing him to mess up the spell and his wand to cause a scar down Kammer's face.

Kammer fell to the ground. Commander Kid caught his breath. Then proceeded towards Bowser Jr.'s room.

* * *

**A/N: See? I told you I would meet you at the end of the chapter. Anyway, remember this chapter. It will be very important later throughout the story.**

** Also Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it. For those who wanted a Commander Kid Christmas specal will have to wait 'till next year. I can't just throw in a Christmas speacil in the beginning of a seiries… That would be messed up. I hope you enjoyed this. See you next chapter! :D**


	3. A Long War Ended (Nameing the Hero)

**A/N: Sorry for the small wait, I know last chapter was short, but you have to admit, Kammer was owned by a kid… So… Yeah. Anyway I'm going to shut up and stop rambling and let you read the next chapter.**

* * *

The door creaked open as Commander Kid stepped into the room. He was expecting to find Bowser Jr. waiting for him with guards and such, but instead he only found an empty throne with a white flag and a note next to it.

_You Win! Just don't hurt me! _It read.

"Huh," Commander Kid said confused. "I guess I did it." And with that Commander Kid began to walk past the throne to leave through the window behind it. But then, there was a rumble. "Huh?!" Gasped Commander Kid as he spun around towards the door in which he came in. _Click!_ The door was locked from the outside! Commander Kid turned around to the window he was about to escape out of when suddenly THAT shut too!

"Muhahahahahahahaha!" Someone laughed.

"Who's there?!" Exclaimed Commander Kid.

"You thought you won?! HA! I laugh at your foolishness you little foolish fool of a fool yoshi!" It was Bowser Jr.! He was in his clown car, rising from a trapdoor in the floor. Commander Kid got ready to fight. _This is it._ He thought. But then something else unexpected happened! The trap door started to separate the whole floor!

"You little brat!" Commander Kid shouted. "You just a dirty fighter! No wonder you enslaved the Shyguys to do your work!"

By now, the floor had almost disappeared from the room, everything was falling into a lava pit below the floor. Commander Kid, thinking fast, quickly jumped up and grabbed onto the side of the clown car.

"Arrrg! GET OFF!" Bowser Jr. yelled, shaking the clown car around in the air violently. Bowser Jr. tried to ram the side Commander Kid was on into the wall, but Commander Kid put all of his strength and weight into a mighty push tipping the clown car sideways so that it was Bowser Jr. getting smashed into the wall. Commander Kid then got into the cockpit of the clown car while Bowser Jr. was trying to get unstuck from the wall and left him hanging by his head in the wall.

"See ya latter brat!" Commander Kid yelled to Bowser Jr. as he flew off out of the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle was still going on outside so Commander Kid took the microphone in the clown car and a loudspeaker came out of the tip of the propeller.

"THE WAR IS OVER!" Commander Kid exclaimed joyfully as he flew over the battle field into the microphone.

Everyone cheered! Commander Kid stopped the war! The Shyguys and Yoshis could go back to living in peace!

* * *

Later, at the celebration back at the village, the Chief got onto the stage and went to the podiem.

"May I have your attention please," He said. Everyone looked at him. "Thank you," He cleared his throat. "Could Yoshi please come to the stage? Yoshi, AKA Commander Kid?" The crowd shifted and Commander Kid stood there in the middle of the circle the crowd had made. Commander Kid walked to the stage and got on. "Yoshi Egger."

"Yes sir?" Commander Kid had said, responding to his full, legal name.

"For going above and beyond the call of duty, I hereby legally change your name. To Commander Kid Egger!" said the chief, stamping the birth certificate of Commander Kid.

The crowd cheered! Everyone rejoiced! Commander Kid was the most happy, some of the sadness of being an orphan was lifted! He had a name! But as happy as he was, he wondered what happened to Bowser Jr., and to a larger extent Kammer…

* * *

**A/N: Happily ever after! DE END!... Ok not really, but how about you guys? Do you wonder what happened to Kammer and Bowser Jr.? Then stay tuned… or something!**


	4. Kammer, Your Fired

**A/N: Sorry for another short wait, apparently I have to go to something called school.(That and I couldn't find inspiration…and then I didn't feel like it.) ANYWHO! In this chapter Kammer is getting owned…again… You'll see. And by request, the koopalings will make an apperence…nothing big but they will be there…(the ones I remember anyway…) Well anyway, here's the chapter…enjoy!**

* * *

Kammer walked down the long hallway to Bowser's throne room. He was a bit nervous. Bowser Jr. was NOT happy about the fact he lost to a one-year-old yoshi who also stole his clown car. _That's it, _Kammer thought._ I'm being fired._ He finally reached the door. All of the highest ranked members of the Bowser Army were waiting for him on the other side, each of them with a look of disappointment on their faces. Kamek, Goomboss (or Goomba King as the other goombas call him), all four Ninja Koopas, King Pokey, Blooper King (who was in his mobile aquarium), King Boo, and even a few of the Koopalings showed up, which is a bad sign.

"Kammer," Bowser said in a deep tone. "Take a seat." Kammer sat down at the end of a long table and the other high ranked members sat down as well.

"I hear you allowed my brother to get hurt by a puny little yoshi!" Ludwig said pointing at Kammer. Kammer was about to protest, but he knew that he would only make things worse.

"You made a fool out of him!" Lemmy said, following what his brother had said.

"And when you make one of us look bad," said Iggy, who was sitting on a ball rather than a chair, "You make all of us look bad!" said the three Koopalings in unison.

"Kammer," said Bowser sadly "This was no my decision, it was the kids, and I am sorry to say," _Here it comes…_Kammer thought "Your fired," Bowser said in a firm tone. "I'll give you a minuet to pack up your things," Kammer simply stood up and said:

"Yes sir." And with that, he left. But, as he shut the door. He clenched his fists. Preparing to get revenge, on the yoshi, who caused his misery.

* * *

**A/N: And Kammer is fired. Next chapter will be what our Commander does after he moves away from the Yoshi Tribe.**


	5. That Stereotypical Dun Dun Dun Moment

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait…Yeah. Anyway, Chapters are just gonna come every weekend, possibly on Saturdays and if not Sunday. This chapter WAS gonna be up yester day but for somereason only my computer, not my laptop, had problems…(by the way, my computer has the Microsoft word which I use to upload chapters, not my laptop.) ANYWAY here is the chapter!**

* * *

_Woooooot!_ The horn on the boat was blasting as Commander Kid stepped on the boat from the gangplank. Everyone was waving to him on the shore. The Chief ran up the gangplank.

"Are you sure about this Commander?" He said as he caught his breath from running up the gangplank (the Chief isn't the fittest guy…)

"Yeah, I'm sure." Commander Kid replied with a shrug, as if this wasn't a big deal. After he helped stop the war and the shyguys and yoshis went back to peace, he figured he should go on more adventures, so, he was moving away to go to DryDryDesert. He had heard that it was full of adventures and thieves. So the boat he was on was taking him to ToadTown port where he would then catch a train to . "Besides, I beat up something twice my size and stopped a war at the age of one. I think I'll be alright" He added

"Alright CK," the Chief said with a sigh. "But, before you go, I want to tell you something."

"What is it Chief?"

"You have a brother."

"WHAT?!" Commander Kid shouted, as he did the whistle blew again on the ship. "Why did you tell me?!"

The Chief frowned.

"There was a war CK, I couldn't raise two kids and lead an army. I'm sorry."

"Well?" Commander Kid asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well what?" asked the Chief in return.

"Well where is he?" Commander Kid asked, this time getting a bit mad and almost shouted.

"I-I don't know. I sent him off to where he could be safe. A mouser. In Dry Dry Outpost. His name is Mustafa. He is very kind and he said he would take care of him." the Chief stopped, letting Commander Kid absorb it all. As Commander Kid was thinking, the Chief took out a piece of paper. As Commander Kid shook his head finnaly, getting him out of the small trance-like state he was in, his face was met with a piece of paper that the chief had just gotten out.

"What's this?" Commander Kid asked, still a tad annoyed.

"Well, technically your brother is still just 'Yoshi'. I didn't know if you wanted to come up with a name for him. These papers are all legally saying you can change his name."

The whistle blasted once more.

"ALL ASHORE WHO'S GOING ASHORE!" the captain of the boat bellowed. The Chief looked at Commander Kid.

"Goodbye Commander," the Chief said with a salute, "And good luck."

**A/N: Okay, I didn't get as far as planned, but this chapter was getting long (for the writer/typer anyway *COUGH* ME *COUGH*) Anywho! Next chapter will be LONG! Almost two chapters in one, lets just say CK's gonna be going to a desert, and a port that is very dangerous for kids.**


	6. DoubleFeat: Street Scrap & A New Friend

**A/N: Hey guys, REAAAALLLY sorry 'bout the wait. Yeeeaaah. I had ELA Exams and a lot of personal stuff going on… Thanks for not beating me up about it… Anyway, as I promised here is your Double-Chapter Special. Enjoy! Review Please!**

* * *

The wind blew through CK's hair as the ship cut through the waves. The mist from the sea was refreshing on the warm, clear-skied day. Commander Kid was on the very front of the ship, leaning over the railing to keep passengers from falling over. He set off early in the morning yesterday to reach RoguePort as soon as possible. Now, here he was, sailing to RoguePort to find his brother. CK's mind was racing. What will he look like? Will he be different then me? Will he know he has a brother? Will I even find him? What will happen when— Commander Kid's thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"LAAAAAAAAND HOOOOOOO!"

Commander Kid looked up. He saw where the shout had come from. A sailor in the crow's nest with a telescope pointed in front of the ship. Commander Kid followed the direction he pointed in, and he saw it. RoguePort. It was just up ahead.

The boat slowed until it stopped with a bump against the wood of the dock. CK didn't wait for the gang plank, he grabbed his bag and jumped off, all while saying "Thanks". Commander Kid looked up. Night was starting to set in. Best he found a place to sleep for the night. He looked around... Guy getting robbed, Guy getting beat, Guy being arrested. Nothing that can help me, He thought. But wait! What is that over there? CK jumped when he realized a yoshi girl was being dragged back into the ally way between the shop and the bar by ten thieves!

"Hey!" Commander Kid shouted. "Why isn't anyone noticing this?!" Commander Kid ran after them, quickly turned the corner, and saw they were holding her up against a wall, asking questions.

"Alright, tell us where the money is!" said one bandit, pushing her against the wall even more.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She replied, kicking and struggling.

"Stop the struggling," another bandit said "It's pointless."

Another bandit joked, "Where's you're booooy friend? Why isn't HE helping you?" This got all the bandits laughing.

"He was late, that's all," Commander Kid said, stepping out from the shadows. The girl saw the yoshi kid and felt a short feeling of hope! But it was soon washed away by a feeling of despair. The kid was no bigger then herself and she doubted he could take down ten bandits.

Clearly she had never heard of Commander Kid before.

"Bobby, stay here and watch the girl," said one bandit, who appeared to be the leader. "They rest of ya' are wit me, youse guys understands?"

The bandits started to come at CK, but he leg-swept them, sending them to the ground. Another charged at him and Commander Kid quickly parried the punch the bandit sent and threw him into the pile of the other two bandits. Six bandits remained and then there was the one holding the girl. This time it was CK who charged. He ran up and did a Three-Sixty Degree spin-jump-kick on two of them. The leader snuck up on him and pushed him to the ground. Quickly, Commander Kid rolled over to face the bandit leader.

"Heh, your pretty tough kid, but youse can't out smart a smarterer guy who is smarts," the bandit said. As he praised himself for the cheesy complement CK kicked his legs up and not only got him standing, but knocked the bandit out cold. Commander Kid, now turning around to face the last bandit, made a quick, taunting, loud step forward to scare the bandit.

"Please don't hurt me!" the bandit screamed, running away in fear. As he did so he dropped the girl.

"Ar-Are you okay?" Commander Kid asked, helping the girl to her feet.

"Yeah, thanks to you," she said, letting her sentence trail off. She dusted herself off before saying "Thanks for saving me," she said, in a very polite tone, then continued, "I suppose I should my rescuer properly."

Uh oh, CK thought, he knew what she was doing, he was a bit confused weather he was going to like—or dislike the reward. Then he sort of felt a feeling of pride and went rather, soft. The girl leaned in to give Commander Kid a kiss, but suddenly the cops ran in and ruined the moment.

"You, kids, you should leave here. This is a crime scene," one of the cops said, pushing CK and the girl in opposite directions, then they got lost in the crowd. After a few minuets of looking, Commander Kid gave up. But he vowed to find her one day, and hopefully become friends.

* * *

**A/N: No this isn't the end; I just wanted to ask if you are liking the Double-Feature so far, if you do, please review. Also remember the girl. She might be important…Back to the chapter. This is Part 2.**

* * *

The next day Commander Kid searched for the mouser he had been told to find. Moustafa was allegedly with a family member named Ms. Mowz. Then he heard whispers about Ms. Mowz's badge shop, and how it might close down if people start using stickers for battle over badges. After asking around he finally found the place. CK knocked on the door.

"Come In!" came a voice. Commander Kid opened the door and saw two mousers packing things up.

"Um, yes, Hi, I'm looking for Moustafa…?" CK said, hoping for a "yes".

"Yes, He is me," said the mouser in the cloak. "What businesses have you for me?"

"I'm looking for a yoshi kid who looks sorta like me, I'm his brother. The chief said you knew where he would be," came Commander Kid's reply

Moustafa's eyes lit up. "You're the orphan!" Moustafa exclaimed. CK winced at the word: orphan. He didn't have to be reminded. "Well," he said, now having sadness in his voice "In hope to raise the kid well, I sent him to military school. They don't let them out until adulthood."

Commander Kid was disappointed for a moment. Then, he started to think. Then he lit up! "Then I'm bustin' my bro out!" he yelled.

"Noble," said the white mouser, sitting on the counter, "But, you might need some help…and I know someone who can do just that."

Then, the mousers explained everything.

Commander Kid went to the west side of RougePort. There, he went to the backyard of the first house there, climbed the drain pipe, and made it to the roof, where there was a small shack. CK knocked on the door.

No answer. But, he did notice a note! The note read:

Dear Whoever Cares.

I went to the east side of RougePort. Be back later.

-Swift

The east side, eh? Commander Kid thought. "Alrighty then. I guess I'm going back," he said aloud.

Later, when CK got to the east side, he searched for the "Swift" character who was supposed to be able to help him. So he asked around until he got a clue.

"Yeah I saws him. L'il runt scrammed outta here aft'r causin' trouble," someone had told him "Probably went to the bar or somthin'," he continued. Commander Kid sighed, if this keeps up he was planning on going on with out him.

Finally, he found him at the tavern and sat down next to him at the bar.

"You looking for something?" Swift asked, in a darkish emotionless tone.

"Depends," Commander Kid said, "You Swift?"

"Who's asking?" came the reply.

"Me," Commander Kid added slyly.

"Alright funny guy, whatcha' need?" Swift asked, nodding in improvement.

"Well," CK began, but when they were getting up to leave and talk, Commander Kid bumped into a big, buff-looking koopa.

"Hey! Watch where your goin' Bub!" he said, pushing CK and Swift. "Oi! I know you!" he added pointing to Swift "You made a fool outta me!" he said louder, pushing Swift again. The koopa was going to pound Swift to a pulp when he felt a painful feeling in his head and heard a crash, right before collapsing. After he fell it was revealed Commander Kid had smashed a glass bottle over his head.

"BAR FIGHT!" someone yelled, and it seemed CK and Swift were prime targets.

"Heh, Tell ya what, if we survive this, I'll help you with what you need," Swift said, standing back to back with Commander Kid.

"You got yourself a deal," came Commander Kid's reply.

CK punched away a guy who charged up to them and Swift had tail-whipped a guy in the face away who also charged. Then, Swift laid belly-up on Commander Kid's back and kick another guy who charged over them like a catapult, sending him into a table which knocked a candle over and broke the table. After a few minuets of randomized fighting, Commander Kid and Swift were surrounded. They looked at each other and nodded. They locked arms, back to back and took turns lifting the other into the air to kick someone who charged at them. Then Swift noticed something.

"Hey, CK! Look!" Swift yelled, pointing to the fire that had started from the candle.

"Whoa!" CK shouted in reply, as he kicked another person. They broke the formation and quickly ran through the smoke and fighting and got to the roof. They looked at each other once more and jumped. As they landed in some dumpster, firefighters and policemen piled up at the scene. Talking and chattering about what happened.

"Well," Swift said with a grin, "Lets go get your friend."

* * *

**A/N: And that is the two-parted chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Review please! And maybe I'll do this again sometime!**


End file.
